


Till The End

by orphan_account



Category: Feelz - Fandom, Mute - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is a shy quiet girl who doesn't speak to many others. She was born a mute and was told she could never speak again... One night, she gets attacked by unknown men. She thinks its the end, but Felix comes to her rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

[Y/n- Your/Name

"Y/n sweetie! your gonna be late! Hurry it up!" My father yelled up to me. I pulled my shoes on before darting out of the room and downstairs. "Sorry dad my alarm didn't go off." I said grabbing an apple off the counter.

I kissed my dads cheek before running out of the house and down the street to the bus stop.

I panted heavily catching my breath after a few minutes. The bus soon came up and I got on quickly. I sat down in the back and pulled out my book. I started reading. A few more kids came onto the buz, before we drove off to the school.

~After school~(Sorry I'm really lazy)

I walked home only to hear something I never wanted to hear. My parents were arguing.....again..

I hesitantly walked up the steps to my house and walked into it slowly. A vase smashed right beside my head. I screamed and jumped away from it. My mother came storming over to me. "Shut the hell up you little brat!!" She screamed at me.

I whimpered and backed up. My dad came around the corner. "Don't you talk to my daughter like that!" He screamed at my mother.

She spun around and delivered a hard smack to his face. "Don't tell me what to do!" She screamed at him. My dad stood up with anger in his eyes. He towered over my mother as he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face into the door. "How dare you! I'll fucking kill you!" he screamed.

"Dad! Mom! Stop!" I screamed. They both stopped and turned to me.

My mother shoved my father off and stormed over to me. She had something in her hand, but I didn't know what. She grabbed me by the hair and shoved me to the door. she punched my stomach and then my neck. I coughed up blood as I sunk down against the door. My father lunged at her and whacked her head with her beer bottle.

I kept coughing and wheezing, begging for air. My father picked me up gently and ran out of the house, he carried me to the hospital which was a few blocks away. Once we entered, he started screaming for help. The doctors took me, while my father called the police. I was rushed into surgery and blacked out

~Afterwards~

I woke up to a bright light. I gripped my head in pain as I looked around . My father was asleep in the corner while a doctor was writing something. "Your awake." He said. I nodded slowly. I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

My eyes widened. My heartbeat started to speed up as I panicked. I looked up at the doctor scared. "Miss L/n, I'm sorry... But when your mother's fist came into contact with your throat, it damaged your windpipe and vocal cords I'm sorry, but you wont be able to speak every again.." He said.

My eyes widened. "..wh-what...?" I thought. I teared up and started crying... not that anything came out.

 

~Next day~

 

My father and I were able to leave the next day. he kept asking if their was some kind of treatment I could get, but they said it wasn't possible, and it was permanent. He and I went home afterwards and didn't speak another word to one another.

I held his hand as we walked back into our house. "Pack you things Y/n. We're moving." He said walking upstairs. I nodded and walked up. I smashed and threw away any pictures with my mother in them.

After he and I finished packing. We walked out of the house and got into our car. We drove out of the town, out of the country... and we aren't coming back

 

They say mutes are the best people to tell secrets too, because who would they tell anyway?


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Pewdiepie meet

Your POV

I walked out of my apartment to go to work. I worked as a writer for an elderly who loves to draw. She and I got along well, and she asked me to write stories for her drawings.

As I walked out, I got this eerie feeling I was being followed. I looked behind me slightly to see one man in all black.

I tensed up and hurried to the house. I looked behind me again. Another man came up beside him. I started running. I could hear their footsteps as they neared close to me.

I ran faster till I reached her house. I quickly ran in and locked the door. She stood up. "What's wrong sweetie?" Alice asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it and held up my hands. Alice thankfully knew sign language so I used that. 'These men were chasing me as I was coming here.' I said.

Her eyes widened. "Don't fret dear. Just sit down and I'll make some tea." Alice said. I nodded slowly.

I pulled out my laptop and looked at a file of drawings she had placed down on the table.

I pulled it up and looked through the pictures. There was a painting of a handsome man. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair.

He was a handsome man! I looked up as Alice walked into the room.

I stood up holding the picture of the man. 'Who is this?' I asked in sign language. She smiled. "His name is Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. He's very famous on Youtube." She said.

I tilted my head confused.

She laughed in response. "Youtube is a place where you can go and upload videos for others to watch. His Youtube name is Pewdiepie. Felix is coming here tomorrow so I can sketch him, and you can make a small story for him." She said.

I smiled at the thought and nodded rapidly. She smiled and giggled. "Your really excited, aren't you?" She teased. I blushed and nodded smiling.

She smiled. I sat down and pulled out my laptop. I began typing and wrote my story. "Oh and Y/n, since I don't want you to run into those men tonight, you can stay here for the night." She said smiling at me.

I smiled brightly and hugged her. 'Thank you!' I said in sign language. She smiled. "No problem dear." She said.

I smiled and hugged her again. She chuckled and hugged back. I smiled brightly and let go. I rushed back to my laptop and started typing

I never thought that the very day, would be the last normal day of my life. I stepped out into the bright light of day, inhaling the scent of my surroundings. The coffee shop across from me, my neighbors flowers and the restaurant above me. Everything was perfect.. At least, I hoped it was perfect.."

I stopped typing as I saw that it was getting late. I closed my laptop and sighed. I laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes

~TimeSkip to the Next Morning~

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I sat up holding my head in pain. I groaned and looked up. Alice handed me Ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"There you go sweetie. I laid down some clothes in the bathroom, you can take a shower then go ahead and get changed. Felix will be here in 1 hour." She said.

I nodded and smiled. 'Thank you.' I said in sign language before going upstairs

I undressed and stepped into the water. My eyes widened. The water was effing HOT.

I made a noise with my mouth that was supposed to come out as a squeal or a scream. I whimpered and turned the heat down.

I resumed my shower and washed my hair. I smiled at the smell and finished with it. I pulled on the clothes Alice gave to me and walked out of the bathroom.

I stretched my arms and walked downstairs pulling my hair into a ponytail. I heard Alice talking to someone. A man.

I walked into the living room and saw Alice with the man in the painting, Felix was his name.

I tilted my head and knocked on the wall to get her attention. She turned to me, "Y/n darling! Felix came early." She said smiling.

'Oh..' I said in sign language. 'Its nice to meet you Felix.' I said in sign language.

"Um..." He said turning to Alice. She shook her head. "Oh I'm sorry darling! Y/n is a mute, she cant speak and talks with me through sign language, She just said 'Its nice to meet you Felix', " Alice said.

His eyes softened as he turned to me. "Its nice to meet you as well Y/n." He said. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

I pulled out my laptop and started typing. "Alrighty, Y/n I'm going to leave you and Felix to chat for a bit while I head out and get more paints and other things."

She said. I nodded. 'Okay, be safe!' I said in sign language. She smiled and nodded as she walked out. I turned to Felix.

He gave a small smile before sitting down beside me. "Is Alice related to you?" He asked. I shook my head and used my laptop to talk.

"No No, She's an artist and I write stories for her drawings." I typed. He nodded. "What's the recent story you had been working on?" He asked.

I blushed faintly and pulled up one of my documents labeled "Felix/Pewdiepie" I showed him the draft I was working on. He pulled on a pair of glasses and started reading it.

"I really like it Y/n." He said. I smiled widely and pulled up a document labeled "Talking" and started typing "Thank you Felix!" He chuckled and smiled.

"No problem Y/n, Your a great writer, I just wish I could hear what you sound like.." He said. My smile slowly faded to a sad smile.

I hugged him tightly. I shook my head and buried my face into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

I hugged him tightly and started to cry.....not that he could hear me anyway....

 

'Felix...'


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pewds saves Y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry its a really short chapter, but Felix saves Y/n]

Your POV

Felix stayed there till Alice had come back. She walked in on Felix and I hugging and started squealing. I playfully glared at her. 'Alice!' I said in sign language. She just laughed and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make you two some dinner, then Felix can walk you home." She said. 'Maybe Felix could stay with me till he leaves?' I offered. Alice shrugged. "Its All up to Felix." she said. "What did [Y/n] say?" Felix asked looking back and forth between us. "She said that you could stay with her instead." Alice said. Felix gave a small smile. "Sure!" He said. I smiled widely. I made a small noise. Alice and Felix chuckled softly. I giggled and started typing on the story

~Timeskip~

Afterwards, Alice got me and Felix our dinner, but while we were eating, Felix was on edge. I tilted my head in confusion but didn't say anything about it. After dinner, Alice said goodbye to us and we started walking to my house. I pulled out a notebook I had for talking and wrote down a few questions:

: Where are you from? 

: Why did you come here?

 

Felix took the notebook and read the question. "I'm from Gothenburg Sweden." he said. I gave a small nod. "And I came here in hopes of a new start,." He said. I nodded and smiled a bit.

As we walked, I got the feeling we were being watched. I held his arm and stopped him. He looked at me and saw my worried eyes. "Hey hey, what's wrong?" He asked holding my shoulders.

I looked around frantically. I looked behind me and saw the men from the other day charging at us.

My eyes widened as I grabbed his hand and took off running. Their footsteps got closer and closer until I felt a hand grab me by the hair and yank me back.

I yelped and he held a knife to my throat. I whimpered and teared up. I looked at Felix, who's face was so scary I'm pretty sure I felt the guy holding me start to shake with fear. Felix changed at the guy holding me and landed a direct hit onto his nose. The guy screamed in pain and let go of me. I watched in horror as Felix tackled the guy and punched his nose, jaw, eye and neck. I tried to get him off. and whimpering. Felix stood up with bloodied knuckles

Felix grabbed my hand and took off running with me. We ran till we got to my house and darted in. He slammed the door shut and locked it., He and I were panting heavily and looking at each other. After I caught my breath, I pulled out my notebook and wrote:

'Felix?'  
"Hmm?" he replied. I teared up smiling at him  
'Your my hero~'


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV  
  
I woke up to the feeling of something around my waist. I looked up and saw Felix. My face burned a dark shade of red seeing how we were sleeping. I sighed(though nothing came out) and nuzzled into his chest. I felt him waking up.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled softly. He gave a small smile back. "Morning Y/n." He said softly. I smiled softly and made a small noise of response. it kinda sounded like a cats mew but I thought it was cute :3  
  
Felix sat up slowly and kissed my head. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. I grabbed my phone and typed. "Pretty Well." I responded. "That's good." He said. I nodded slowly and sat up. "Hey, I don't suppose you have internet here do you?" He asked. I nodded slowly and pointed down to my basement and stood up.  
  
Felix tilted his head confused but followed me down. I led him downstairs where there was a large couch, with a TV and a computer with game systems. "You can use here." I typed. "Thanks.." he said looking around.  
  
I giggled quietly and smiled. I walked over to my laptop and sat down. I opened up a new draft and began typing. Felix pulled out a camera from his bag and sat down. He set it up and started to record.  
  
I pulled on my [F/c] (favorite color) hoodie and put the hood on hiding my face as I typed. I didn't want anyone seeing who I was. I decided to check out who he really was and pulled on a pair of headphones.  
  
I turned on the song "Deepest Cut" By Get Scared  and tapped my fingers against the couch as I listened. I typed in "Pewdiepie" and looked at the search results. I read about him a bit more. I moved on and watched a few of his videos. I clicked onto his channel and saw that he had JUST uploaded a new video. I clicked on it and watched it. My eyes widened. He was fliming from my house! I kept quiet and I looked at the comments  
  
 _"Who's that girl in the background?"_  
  
 _"Is that your girlfriend?"_  
  
" _She's kinda ugly"_  
  
 _"Why's felix with her?"_  
  
 _"Are you cheating on Marzia?!"_  
  
  
  
I looked at the last one. 'who's marzia?" I thought. I sighned in and commented. 'Who's Marzia?" I asked. Someone replied quickly. "She's Felix's girlfriend."  
  
My eyes widened. I'm sure if you listened closely, you might have heart my hear shattering. I made a small noise that was suppose to come out like a whimper, but just came out like a cry of pain.  
  
"Y/n?" Felix asked making me look up at him. His eyes softened. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and stood up.  
  
I walked over and showed him my phone. "Look at the comments on your video." I typed on before.  
  
I  waked out  of the basement and upstairs into the kitchen. I teared up silently and cried... no one could hear me anyways.  
  
I sunk down to my knees and started crying more. The only sounds that came out were the small whimpers. I hugged my stomach as I cried and looked down  
  
I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and someone sitting down beside me. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Y/n..." Felix said softly.  
  
I wiped my eyes and looked up at him. He hugged me tightly. I whimpered and hugged back tightly I felt his strong arms pulling me onto his lap as he stoked my hair as my silent sobs came out. He lifted my chin up softly and looked into my eyes. I looked into his greyish blue eyes.  
  
  
Then...............  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                        He kissed me


	5. Next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter titles are all fucked backwards >.< don't view "entire work" just go chapter by chapter to make your life easier, sorry again!

Your P.O.V  
  
My eyes widened more as Felix's lips pressed against mine. I didn't know how to react.. My arms made their way around his neck while his arms made there way around my waist. I kissed back gently and blushed a dark shade of red. I felt him deepening the kiss, making me blush. My mind was foggy, I could think of anything except for the kiss. I snapped back into reality and pulled away shoving him off of me. He fell back, obviously caught off guard. "Y-Y/n..." He said.   
  
  I stood up before running upstairs to my room and slammed the door closed and locked it. I hypervenalted before looking around, I pressed myself against the door blocking it. I teared up and started sobbing quietly. "Y/n! Please! I'm sorry! let me explain!" Felix yelled from the other side of the door. He kept trying to open it. I made a small noise of pain and fear. I slowly forced myself to calm down and pulled away from the door. I ran to the corner and stood in the corner as I looked at the door staring. I heard the sound of footsteps and the front door slamming closed.  
  
I held myself and teared up. I sunk to my knees and began to sob... regretting my choices and wanting Felix to hold me. I curled up, hating myself for doing that.......  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I slowly awoke to the sound of banging on my front door. My stomach was hurting and my head felt like it was going to explode. I adjusted my vision before standing up and looked at myself in the mirror. My torso was shaking and I felt very hungry. My eyes were blood shot from crying and they had slight bags under them. I started walking down to my living room and over to the door. I looked through the small window in it before opening the door slowly. It was forcefully shoved open making me fall back. I looked up seeing Alice with Felix. Felix had me tackled down in a hug. "Y/n thank god your okay!" Felix said. My eyes widened. "F-Felix! Be gentle with her.." Alice said. I felt Felix starting to sob. I hugged him a bit tighter.  
  
I rubbed his back. "Y/n please.. I'm so sorry.... I just.. I just love you!" Felix said making my eyes go wide _. '...s-someone loves me....'_ I said. I teared up smiling. I nuzzled into him making him look down at me. I smiled weakly letting my tears fall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened and I felt him kissing back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held the back of my head pulling me closer into the kiss. I teared up more and I felt his tears falling. I slowly pulled away and looked at him.  
  
He looked down at me and smiled weakly. I smiled softly and wiped his tears slowly. He did the same to me. His hand stroked my cheek making me smile. I leaned into his hand smiling. He cupped my cheek and kissed me gently. I smiled softly and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing a bit deeper. I could hear Alice giggling, making us pull away. We looked at her and she chuckled. "You two are so cute! But Felix.. what about Marzia?" Alice asked, making my smile fade to a frown and my heart hurt. "I don't care about her right now.. I only care about Y/n and Y/n only." He said hugging me tightly but protectively. I smiled weakly and hugged back just as tight. "I love you so much Y/n." He said. I smiled soflty and made a small noise saying I love you too. He chuckled weakly and held me.  
  
He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and giggled a bit and kissed his nose. He smirked and kissed my head, forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, neck, shoulder, arms, hands, and stomach. He chuckled as he saw my blushing face and leaned up nibbling on my ear. I blushed dark and made a small noise. He smirked and kissed me. I blushed dark but smiled and kissed back. I pulled off his glasses and put them onto my face and giggled. He and I chuckled and pulled away. He smiled and I smiled back. "I love you Y/n.." He said. I smiled and spoke  
  
                         _ **"I... love... you....Felix." I said**_


End file.
